


Good Vibrations

by The_Shy_One



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Compromise, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Clint Barton, Disability, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hearing aids, Inspired by Fanart, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Clint decides to turn up the rock music despite knowing Matt was coming over to his apartment.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Matt Murdock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Good Vibrations

The perks of being the superintendent was disregarding any of the rules that might get someone put on notice and not caring if any of the tenants in the building did it either. Noise complaints? What was that to him, a deaf vigilante? Once the hearing aids came out after a night out, none of it would bother him anyway. Unless Clint felt the vibrations through his floor or walls, it was fine as far as he was concerned.

Maybe that made him a bad superintendent or the best one - depending on who was looking at the situation, especially the people inspecting his building to make sure it was up to code - but Clint was lenient on rent and how many rules he imposed, so as long as his tenets felt content, he was too.

It was the long, rambling way of him saying he sometimes liked to crank up rock music to feel the vibrations beneath his feet as he went about trying to pick up his apartment for once. The tenets didn’t mind when he did it, at least not to his face anyway. They looked the other way because of his leniency in other areas and that he didn’t do it often. 

The one who did mind was Matt with his super hearing and lack of appreciation of rock music. 

Clint could understand why Matt didn’t like this habit that he indulged in, it blocked his way of navigating the world. It would be like someone covering Clint’s eyes when he had his hearing aids out and he never wanted his boyfriend to feel like that when around him. 

But it was hard especially when Clint didn’t want to wear those hearing aids when he needed to disconnect from the half-heard sentences and the overwhelming sounds that he couldn’t filter out no matter how much he tried to. (There was also the fact that sometimes it hurt to wear them, aches behind his ears that were hard to ignore after a long day of wearing them.) The vibrations cleared his head on these days, kept him from losing his mind when these days happened.

He just wishes he could find a compromise with Matt so they could spend time with each other when he needed to do that. Have Matt understand why he loved the vibrations without Matt being driven nuts in the process.

Despite knowing Matt was coming over to his apartment from the office shortly, Clint felt the need to crank his music up and lose himself in the vibrations. After the whole ordeal with the Hood, Clint deserved a few days off to laze about and indulge in things he didn’t do during that time.

He hooked his phone up to the speakers - something that Kate set up for him last time she came over -, rolling down to find Queens of the Stone Age and pressed shuffle. Then he cranked the sound up, feeling the start of the song beneath his feet and went to his couch to flop on it. Through the floorboards and the legs of the couch, he could feel the vibrations move through his skin, settling in a way that made the tension in his body slip away.

As he continued to feel it move through his body, relaxing to it like the sounds were soothing him - or so he remembered, he was fuzzy on the details of what sound was like for people that could hear without any aid since he was a kid when he lost that sense - Clint closed his eyes, getting lost in it all. He even bobbed his head along with the music, sensing through familiar set of tremors of the election guitars and drums playing an awesome part of the song. This, this right here is why he loved it, the feeling of the music spreading over his body, blanketing him when needed its comfort.

What he wouldn’t give for Matt to feel the same way, to experience it himself.

Getting lost in this feeling, he didn’t notice that Matt had entered the apartment until he felt him gently tap his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he grabbed at Matt’s collar, the suit wrinkling from this action as he prepared for an attack. Blinking as he realizes it’s his boyfriend, Clint let’s go of the collar and falls back on the couch.

“Can’t do that Matt,” He says, feeling the vibrations of the words in his throat. It was a bit loud, he could tell. But it didn’t matter since he wasn’t going to put his hearing aids back in to hear his own voice. “Scares me like hell when you do that.”

He looks to Matt’s lips, seeing them smile - so beautiful and radiant, something that artists of every kind wanted to write down or paint - rather than moving to say something in reply. It’s when Clint notices that there are headphones over Matt’s ears, fitting snuggly over them. He tilts his head, confused. Then he carefully grabs one of Matt’s hands and writes out ‘ _Why are you wearing headphones?’_ with his finger on the back of it.

Matt grabbed his hand and wrote back _‘They’re noise-cancelling headphones, they keep most noises out that I can hear,’_ a beat and then there was more _‘including the music you like to turn up when you need to clear you’re head.’_

_‘Why?’_ Clint writes. Why did Matt do that?

_‘So we can spend time together,’_ Matt writes. He squeezes his hand, face turning more serious as he goes to sit on the couch. Clint guides him, making sure he doesn’t fall on his ass on Clint’s less than clean floors. ‘ _You don’t like it when we can’t share this time together.’_

_‘So you bought those as a compromise?’_

_‘Yes. I wanted to see why you listened to something that was absolutely awful.’_

_‘You know it wasn’t for the sounds, right? Just the vibrations.’_

_‘Clint, it sounds awful no matter the volume you play it at,’_ Matt writes on the back of Clint’s hand, that shit-eating smirk he always had on when he was teasing Clint.

Clint lightly shoves his shoulder, smiling despite how insulted he sounds when writing _‘You just have no taste when it comes to music, especially rock. Can’t believe I still love you after you insulted Queens of the Stone Age.’_

Matt laughs, his smirk turning into a gleeful smile as his body shakes. Clint moves so that their sides are pressed together, feeling the vibrations of Matt’s laugh travel over his chest and stomach.

Maybe he couldn’t get Matt to appreciate rock, but he would always love the way Matt’s laughter and voice moved over his skin when they were pressed this close. It made him feel closer to the man, made him feel all kinds of things when it happened.

_‘I love you too,’_ Matt writes, smiling brightly.

Clint snuggles closer to Matt, holding him as they settled on the couch. Yeah, Clint could get used to this, could do this for as long as Matt wanted to do it this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do this since I got inspired by some awesome art for Clint by Kevin Wade on this post on Twitter, https://twitter.com/kevinwada/status/1326575656637886464?s=20. Absolutely love the one of Clint yawning and pouring the coffee onto the counter and floor, it's fantastic lol. It just inspired an image of Matt coming into Clint's apartment and seeing him vibing to rock music without his headphones in my mind and knew I had to write it out. 
> 
> I definitely believe Clint would listen to Queens of the Stone Age since they are a great band and have the best music to lay down and listen to, to just vibe (I say this from experience and figured it would translate into feeling the vibrations of the music like Clint does here.) The song that Clint gets lost in is 'Feet Don't Fail Me' by Queens of the Stone Age. I definitely recommend it if you're curious.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, it was a fun one-shot to read! :D


End file.
